In turbo chillers, conventionally, a water-cooled condenser is often used. In many cases, a shell-and-tube heat exchanger is used as the condenser; the shell-and-tube heat exchanger has a large number of heat transfer tubes installed in a shell, and heat-exchanges high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant gas introduced into the shell with cooling water circulating through the heat transfer tubes, thereby condensing the refrigerant gas into liquid.
In such a condenser, high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant gas discharged from a turbocompressor is introduced into a shell; this refrigerant gas is superheated gas with a high flow rate. Therefore, to prevent the refrigerant gas from directly impinging on heat transfer tubes in the condenser, or to prevent drift of the refrigerant gas in the shell, as shown in Patent Literature 1, a baffle plate is installed to be opposed to a refrigerant inlet to cause the refrigerant gas flow to impinge on the baffle plate. This prevents resonance, which is caused by the refrigerant gas flow impinging directly on the heat transfer tubes, and drift of the refrigerant gas flow.